


Dean's favorite things

by Destikate16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, angel!cas - Freeform, dom!Dean, human!dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destikate16/pseuds/Destikate16
Summary: Castiel and Dean come home from a long hunt, ready for a distraction





	Dean's favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, also written on an iPhone, so please be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Castiel and Dean returned from the road, frustrated, and ready to relax. This last hunt had taken over a week and they both missed the safety and security of the bunker, as well as the amazing water pressure. Once they were both clean, and Dean fed, Dean had another hunger, that had yet to be sated. 

"Cas" Dean growled. The angel knew that tone and immediately came to Dean and kneeled in front of him, eyes downcast, awaiting his first instruction while antipation sparked in his belly.

"Go to our room and prep it, then kneel by the foot of the bed. I'm thinking rope tonight, the red one." Dean ordered

Castiel leapt up and all but ran to their room. Dean chuckled at his enthusiasm and palmed his cock through his boxers. Then got up and meandered into their room, taking his time, knowing the Cas had already readied the rope to restrain him and put a mattress protector under the sheets before making the bed in their soft Cotten sheets. 

As Dean entered, he stopped and groaned as he took in the scene in front of him, he bed perfectly made, the lube, a black plug, and Dean's favorite brown plaited crop were sitting on the nightstand and Castiel was kneeling at the foot of the bed, facing him, head bowed and his cock standing at attention between his legs. 

Dean strode up to his angel and ran his fingers into Castiel's messy back hair. "Get on the bed, face down." Dean whispered and Castiel obeyed quickly, getting into position.

Castiel was on his stomach as Dean secured his hands binding them together above his head, and then spread his legs, Tying each ankle to a bedpost. Dean was standing over Castiel, admiring his handiwork before he picked up the lube, poured a generous amount on his hand and circled his partener's fluttering hole. He then eased one finger in, working it in and out until his entire finger was enveloped in Castiel's molten heat. He added a second, then a third finger until Castiel was moaning and writhing beneath him. He pulled his fingers free before lining up the plug and sliding it into place.

Then he picked up the crop and skin it down the angel's back, letting him know silently what was coming next. Starting at the angel's feet, Dean slowly worked up to his back. By the time Dean made it to his toned ass, Castiel's Cock was hard and beading, his shiny black plug showing between his cheeks, and his panting breaths turning into moans, knowing what was coming. 

"Sir.. please" Castiel moaned, the anticipation growing in his belly, his cock dripping precum onto the bed now as he felt the crop moving up his back

"Shhhh, soon baby, soon." Dean growled, his own cock standing at attention ready to fuck the angel into the bed. Just one thing needed to be done now.

With swats across his upper back, Dean finally brought the crop down onto the slits that Castiel's wings would explode out of once he uttered the word. Castiel screamed in pleasure and begged dean to let him free his wings. "Now, Cas, release them."

Castiel moaned as his wings were finally freed, darkening the room, his onyx feathers gleaming in the low light of the room. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Dean breathed as he ran his hand along the ridge of the right quivering appendage.

"Siiiir." Castiel begged "pleeeeaaaasssse." 

Dean dropped the crop and untied the ropes securing Castiel's ankles and Castiel immediately got his knees up under him and presented his ass for Dean. 

Dean chuckled under his breath at the angel's enthusiasm before getting behind Castiel and slowly working out the plug. He lubed himself up and lined his throbbing cock up with Castiel's quivering pucker. They moaned in unison as Dean slid home. Dean slid his hands up Castiel's back and buried them in his feathers as he set a punishing pace.

Castiel writhed and moaned under Dean, his entire body thrumming with sensation, the pleasure pooling in his belly. Dean reached under Castiel and gripped his cock, jacking him off at the pace he was fucking into him with. 

"Please, sir, let me cum!" Castiel begged, not knowing how much longer he could last. Dean waiting a few moments, quickening his thrusts before giving him the OK to cum.

Castiel screamed his release, his hole squeezing around Dean's cock, bringing Dean to orgasm with him, shuddering as the searing ropes of cum coated his insides. 

Dean waited a few moments before pullign and and quickly releasing Castiel's hands and kissing down his neck and straightening his angel's beautiful feathers. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Dean asked. Castiel grinned and sleepily muttered "More than okay Dean, thank you." 

"Anytime, baby." Dean chuckled before pulling the angel close and falling into a much needed sleep.


End file.
